


It Just Slipped Out

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [56]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, changwon rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hyungwon accidentally confesses to Changkyun onstage during a Christmas fanmeet, they all play it off as a joke... But, backstage, Hyungwon takes the opportunity to settle things once and for all.





	It Just Slipped Out

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: ChangWon + HW accidentally confesses during the Xmas fanmeet, but then confesses for real afterwards
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

It's all the maknae's fault. If he hadn't been acting so cute for the fans, if he hadn't have been so damn irresistible, Hyungwon wouldn't have done it. He'd have been able to hold himself back, as he always has. After all, he's had plenty months' practice of it, but no. Changkyun just _had_ to be doing his aegyo set in front of the fans, and now they're in this mess.

Damn. If only he could turn back time... He'd turn it back to just twenty minutes before, when it had happened, when everything had changed, and kept himself from making such a huge mistake.

 

They had been singing an English Christmas carol, All I Want for Christmas, and the lyrics really resonated with the vocalist. He had sung them as he stared at the maknae so earnestly, want and desperation clear in his eyes. Changkyun had clearly assumed he'd been making such an expression just to give the audience a little fanservice, as some members sometimes do.

So, he'd started to play along. He'd started to tease Hyungwon with aegyo, acting especially cute whilst lip-syncing along with Hyungwon's own designated lines.

That had been it. That had been the final straw.

Before his brain could catch up, his heart was screaming at him to finally lay all his cards on the table. To finally confess. He'd pulled Changkyun close and whispered three words in his ear. Three words the maknae had clearly not been expecting. Three words that had him blushing up a storm. Three words that had all the other members and all the fans dying to know what had been whispered.

Of course, Changkyun had tried to save face, putting on the cool mask of suave maknae once again and explaining the whole thing as a joke. Kihyun had promptly then gotten everyone back on track, citing a story of how Hyungwon sometimes would make such declarations of friendly love with the members in strange ways to weird them out.

But, the damage had been done. Anyone who had been paying attention could tell it was no friendly exchange, and Hyungwon can only pray that no fansites had gotten footage of the moment.

 

Now, backstage, the other members are bustling about removing stage outfits and makeup. It's the end of the show, and they're about to head back to the hotel. Hyungwon can't tear his eyes off the youngest in their group, watching as he silently goes his own way. Usually by now he'd be joking with the others, playing around and releasing all the leftover adrenaline from being onstage.

Hyungwon can't help but feel responsible for this shift from the norm as Changkyun shuffles from the room.

"Go talk to him," a voice suddenly commands, and Hyungwon whirls around to see Kihyun glaring down at him from behind. His stage mic is still hanging off his ear, and glitter from the stage is still sprayed over his face. That, and the Christmas attire still on him, is enough to make him look like an annoyed elf general... Hyungwon would laugh if that glare were directed at anyone but him.

Hyungwon presses his lips together, ready to argue with the older man, but then thinks better of it. Kihyun's always fired up after a show, and the worst time to get into an argument with Kihyun is when he actually has the energy to hold onto his position. Besides, he knows he and Changkyun should talk, despite his want to put it off.

He sighs in defeat as he stands and goes after the rapper, absolutely dreading the rejection that is surely imminent.

 

Changkyun doesn't realize he's being followed, too lost in his own thoughts as he searches the backstage halls for a vending machine. He could kill for a Red Bull right now...

"Kkungie!" an all-too familiar voice calls after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He pauses and turns, chewing on his bottom lip as he sees his most beautiful hyung hurrying after him. Hyungwon pauses upon reaching him, shuffling on his feet. "I... I just wanted to apologize for what I said onstage. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Of course it'd make me uncomfortable, hyung," Changkyun says bluntly, causing the older to wince. "What did you think would happen? That I'd hug and kiss you, and we'd be on our merry way? We were _onstage_ , in front of _hundreds_ of fans... You really didn't plan this out very well." He turns to continue on his way, not wanting to deal with the older at the moment. He needs caffeine first, definitely. Hyungwon creases his eyebrow in confusion, processing the younger's words.

"So," he continues, not taking the hint and following his dongsaeng again, "just to be clear... You weren't uncomfortable because of what I said, but because of when I said it?" Changkyun groans in frustration, rolling his eyes.

"Of course," Changkyun replies. "Why else would I be—?"

"Because I _do_ like you, Changkyun-ah," the older interrupts plainly. "I want to be clear about that... I really do like you in _that_ way, and have for a while now."

"Of course I know that, hyung," the rapper sighs tiredly, "and I like you, too. It just..." His own train of thought derails as he hears himself speak, his steps faltering once more. He turns to look at Hyungwon, a look of utter terror in his eyes. He hadn't meant to confess like that...

Hyungwon, however, seems beyond thrilled. He quickly hugs the younger and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, promising to continue this later as a staff member rounds the nearby corner. He quickly separates and turns to return to the group, feeling as if he's walking on air he's so relieved.

 

Later that night, after they've all returned to the hotel, Hyungwon finds himself in front of a door very much not his own. He's left his own room whilst Hoseok had gone off to have quality gym time with Hyunwoo. He'd gotten lonely, and, remembering he'd made Changkyun a promise to continue their conversation from before, gotten up and come here.

He knocks on the door before he can talk himself out of it. It opens a second later, as if having expected a knock, and Changkyun stands surprisedly on the other side wearing nothing more than a bathrobe with a toothbrush hanging out his mouth.

"Hyung?" Changkyun asks, clearly confused. He moves to the side to allow Hyungwon entrance, watching him for an explanation.

"I just wanted to hang out, if that's okay..." Hyungwon tells him plainly, giving the boy a hopeful smile as he sits down on one of the twin beds. "I saw earlier a movie on the demand list that Jooheonney would absolutely hate, but I thought you might like to watch it..."

"Oh, okay," Changkyun mutters, turning on his heel and heading towards the bathroom. "Just let me finish washing up, and I'll be right there." Hyungwon hums in reply, already grabbing for the remote to find the movie in question. He reclines on the bed, leaving enough room for the younger as he scrolls through the list.

Changkyun returns seemingly a second later, and snuggles up close to the older without question. Hyungwon can't help but smile his adorable gummy smile as he selects the movie and wraps his arms around the maknae, fingers naturally beginning to comb through his hair.

"Don't think this counts as our first date, hyung," Changkyun tells him suddenly, earning a warm chuckle from the older.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kyunnie~" he assures him, and they both turn their attention to the movie, both falling asleep before its even over.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: ChangWon + HW accidentally confesses during the Xmas fanmeet, but then confesses for real afterwards
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
